Miss Rank Two
by BookLover113
Summary: Normally, Zhalia wouldn't mind but with Dante's and the teams constant teasing... Well let's just say its time for war. Story's better than summary. Little DxZ one-shot based off of Special A. Rated T cause paranoid.


Hey, I came with another idea for a story. It's not related to other story And thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last fic. I got the idea for this one from watching Special A. I'm also working on another For Huntik. So, I hope you guys like it!

And remember to **REVIEW**!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Huntik, Special A, or anything else but the plot.

* * *

That's it! She'd had it. At first it was cute but now with teens and Cherit in on it, well, it was just annoying now. Ever since she became the number two seeker (she beat Motehue), Dante had decided to call her 'Miss Rank Two' and gloat that she couldn't beat him with his stupid smirk plastered across his face. His stupid, arrogant, cocky, cute... no Zhalia! Don't think like that! He's the enemy.

She'd already taken care of the teens; it was probably illegal, but it had still wiped the smiles off their faces. Now all that was left was to take down Dante.

She and Dante were going to have a 'training' fight and she was was going to beat the crap out of him.

"So you ready to lose, Miss Rank Two?" Dante asked with a confident smirk.

Oh he was going down.

"First, don't call me that; and second, if you're so confident, then let's make a bet. If I win, you have to confess to the girl you like." She said. She'd heard Dante say to Lok once that he liked someone.

"Fine by me." Dante said "But when I win, you have to confess." Dante said

"And what if I don't like anyone?" Zhalia questioned

"You do. I heard you tell Sophie." Dante answered

***FLASHBACK***

_"When are you going to tell him?" Sohpie asked_

_"Tell who what?" Zhalia asked pretending not to know what Sophie was talking about._

_"Tell you-know-who that you like him!" Sophie asked_

_"I don't like him. It's all in your head Soph." Zhalia stated_

_*sigh* " You're right, right you don't like him." Sophie said_

_"Thank-yo-"_

_"Because your completely in love with him!" Sophie squealed, cutting Zhalia off._

_"I am NOT in love with D-"_

_Sophie then taped her phone and the song 'She won't say she's in Love' by the Cheetah girls ( I don't own the song or the Cheetah Girls) came blaring out. _

_"You are evil!" Zhalia growled_

_"I know." Sophie said smiling_

***FLASHBACK***

"You were spying on us!" Zhalia said,trying to suppress her oncoming blush.

"I wouldn't call it spying." Dante said

"Whatever. Let's just fight." the bluenette said.

"You're sure eager to lose." Dante said as he walked to the other side of the gym.

"We'll see about that. Touchram!" Zhalia screamed but Dante had already jumped away with hyperstride.

"Double spell! Boltflare!" Dante screamed.

"Shawdowspeed!" Zhalia screamed, getting away just in time.

"Stopglue! Touchram!" she screamed as her last spell hit Dante and sent him flying into the wall. "Yes!" she said, happy that she finally beat 'Mr. Perfect.'

But there was just one little problem.

When Dante hit the wall, he slumped down and didn't move.

"Dante!" Zhalia screamed running over to him. "Dante are you okay!" Zhalia asked whiles shaking him. Suddenly, Dante jumped up and tackled her to the ground.

" I told you I would win." Dante whispered in her ear, smirking.

Trying hard not to stutter, she answered "You tricked me."

"I still won." Dante said. at that moment, the teens decided to barge in.

"Um... did we interrupt something?" Den said smiling.

That's when Zhalia kicked Dante off of her, painfully too.

"Did you finally tell him!?" Sophie squeled.

"Uh, ow!" Dante moaned.

"Nothing! Nothing happened." Zhalia said a little to quickly.

"Really, cause this picture says otherwise ." Harrison said, holding up his phone.

"Delete that or else." Zhalia threatened.

"Ugg..." Dante groaned "Everfight. God, you can kick hard."

"Well you deserved it." Zhalia answered

"For what? Tricking you or tackling you?" Dante asked

"Both." she answered

"It looked like she liked the second one." Lok said

"I did not." Zhalia said, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Sure you didn't." Sophie said

"I swear I will h-"

"Okay..., instead of threatening them why don't you hold up your end of the bet." Dante said, cutting her threat off.

"What bet?" Lok asked

"She has to confess to her crush." Dante said.

As soon as he finished his sentence Sophie started to fangirl squeal again.

"Well Zhalia, who is it?" Lok said with a knowing smile.

"I swear if you tell him I'll-"

"Wait, you guys know who it is?" Dante asked, cutting off another of Zhalia's threats.

"Of course! It's almost as obvious as your crush on he-mmhh!" Cherit started but was cut off when Sophie covered his mouth.

"Crush on who?" Zhalia asked

"No one!" Dante said sending death glares at the teens and Cherit in particular.

"Well Zhalia, don't keep him waiting." Harrison said

"Yeah, we know he's in the room" Den said smirking

"Who is it?!" Dante questioned

The teens then started to chant "Tell him! Tell him."

"GRR, fine!" Zhalia said as she turned around and smashed her lips onto Dante's , but before Dante could react, she pulled away.

"There happy now?" Zhalia questioned, turning to the teens. Dante, finally processing what had happened, wrapped his arms around Zhalia's waist.  
"Yeah, we're happy..." Dante said smiling as Zhalia blushed.

"I, um.. I..." Zhalia stuttered, blushing even more.

"Miss Rank Two." Dante said, finishing his sentence.

"GRR...!" the blue haired seeker screamed.

* * *

So how was it? Don't forget to review and Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
